


The Hogwarts Archives

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron attempt to deliver a Christmas cake to Hermione at her new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hogwarts Archives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/gifts).



**Title:** The Hogwarts Archives  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley  
 **Prompt:** Christmas Cake  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 367  
 **Warnings:** Language, and sexual innuendo  
 **Summary:** Harry and Ron attempt to deliver a Christmas cake to Hermione at her new job.  
 **A/N:** Written for my Advent Drabbles 2008 (25/31).

Originally written for [](http://abigail89.livejournal.com/profile)[**abigail89**](http://abigail89.livejournal.com/) 's request for a drabble with the prompt of Christmas Cake which she described to me as like our fruitcake only it's been soaked in whisky throughout Advent, then covered with an almond fondant. Also, since _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ 's release we now know that Hogwarts has an Archives. How could I resist including that here? Simple. I could not.

AND [ 16\. Temptation](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/5285.html) on [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[**100quills**](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)

"Harry, are you sure we're going the right way? I mean, it doesn't seem right that there's a level even lower than the dungeons, does it?"

"Ron, we might know if we were going the right direction if you'd have allowed me to bring the Marauders Map with me." Harry's tone adequately conveyed his frustration.

"Well, I don't particularly like the idea of Hermione working somewhere that we'd need that map. If you remember correctly, the last time we used it, things didn't go very well. Besides, I don't think the Archives Level is even on the Marauders Map." Ron waited a moment before he began speaking again. "Harry, do you think it's safe for her to be working down there all alone?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and tucked the Christmas cake that Hermione's mum had baked and sent with them under his arm as they descended yet another staircase. "She probably hasn't eaten since she got here. Good thing her mum thought to send this cake along."

"Hermione loves that cake. Her mum only makes it once a year because it takes days, you know?" Ron said. "She'll probably dive into it as soon as she sees it."

The corridors were empty with most of the students gone home for the Christmas holidays. Hermione, however, had been so excited about getting this job that she'd insisted on getting started right away. They finally reached the doorway that Hermione's instructions had directed them to. Opening the door quietly, they slipped inside. The room smelled of dust and old paper.

They both looked into the dimly lit room. Hermione had her hair pulled back in a bun with a quill tucked behind her ear. Her robe was a bit short and every time she reached up on one of the higher shelves, they got quite a view.

Ron heard Harry swallow loudly. "Merlin, she looks fuckable."

Harry cuffed him on the back of the head and said, "Well, I was going to say beautiful, but it's really hard to argue with your description."

"Harry," Ron whispered, "if she sees that cake, she's going to make us wait to fuck her."

Harry tossed it over his shoulder. "What cake?"

~Fin.~


End file.
